Our Last Dream
by SoRai-chan
Summary: Rin and Len had dreams to be on the stage of the world, singing. But with the school thingy at the Voca-High, Will Len manage to confess his love for her and follow their dream? How will they managed to get to the world stage? Will they suceed the audition and be together forever? Rin X Len


**Janken-sama : THIS IS RAI-SAMA'S FIRST FANFIC SO BE HAPPY WITH IT AND R&R!**

**Akari-sama : Kana-chan! IT'S YOUR TURN NOW! GET UP!**

**Kana-chan : OOMMGG! SUJU FTW! 333 BLA BLA BLA.. 3**

**Sora : WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! KANA! GET OFF THAT STUPID KPOP THINGY!**

***Gets rid of the kPop magazine***

**Kana-chan : OUCH OUCH OUCH, SORA! JUST STOP ITTTT!**

**Sora : In your dreams! *Punches face with toilet plumber***

**Akari-sama : Told ya dont make Sora anry =w=/**

**Janken-sama : Hey..Uh.. Sora.. Did you see Raidane-san?**

**Sora : Huh? Oh yea, Where's Lena? I totaly forgot her *Drops down Kana***

**Akari-sama : Well guys, just enjoy the Fanfic now OwO/**

**Sora : HEY... LENA?!**

**Kana-chan : DISCLAIMER : RAI-SAMA DIDN'T OWN VOCALOID, IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD DEFFINENTLY KILL AKITA NERU. ENJOY 3**

* * *

Len was arrived at his class. There was no one in his class except for one best friend he had since he was a child. Who was her? When we say 'HER' it was really a 'HER', a girl and not a boy.

The girl was more of a cheekyness girl. And that's what drove in the male crowds. She didn't mind if the boy was her best friend, she never even noticed that Len had a crush on her. And this moment, was the perfect moment. There was no one else there besides than Len and Rin. So Len had to go to her desk and say 'hi'.

''Ohayou, Len-Sama!'' Rin waved as she watched Len came closer and closer.

''O..Ohayou, Rin-..'' Just before he said 'Chan' his heart skips a beat.

_Why is heart pounding?! Rin? Why is she so beautiful? And i only relize this now?! Come on Len, you're a gentleman!_

''Len? What happened? Why so serious?'' Rin giggled as she reached Len's spot. She was standing RIGHT IN FRONT of Len. Len blushed for like how a volcano was about to explode.

''I..Uh.. Just nervous for today's exam. Eheheh..'' Len said as he rubbed his back.

''O okay! Just call me if you need any help!'' Rin said while doing that heart-melting smile again.

Len stood a while at his desk. Relizing that Rin was asleep.

''Woah.. She's so.. cute? Like always..'' Len smiled to himself and felt proud that he could be her best friend and her

future boyfriend.. Maybe someday..

Len tilted his head near Rin's.

''Len..,'' Rin sleeptalked.

'' WHOAH! RIN! I..I..Do..do-didn't want t..to k.k. y..you.. So don't worry, eh?'' Len said while getting up from the floor. He was so freaked out as he jumped **( LOL**** )**

''O.. So she was sleeptalking.. What an angel,'' Len blushed harder and harder.

''Len.. I.. I like you so much..'' Rin sleeptalked again

This time, that made Len faint with a several nosebleed.

''Rin,'' Len blushed like hell. And after several minutes, Rin was finally awake.

''Wow, how long did i actually sleep?''

''Uh.. 10 minutes i guess?'' Len said still blushing.

''Len, Why are you blushing so hard?''

''I..it's NOTHING!'' Rin giggled as an unexpected thing to happen.

''It's 5 in the morning, still have 2 hours to wait,''

''Yea, no one came here besides us,''

''Us?''

''yeah.. Like you and me.. Me and you..'' Rin said while giggling.

''Rin, i need to talk to you in private.'' Len said.

''O..Ok.. We're already in private now, the class was empty.''

''So, Rin. I want you to be honest here..''

''Uh-huh, what is it?''

''Ri..Rin.. Did.. did you.. l.l.l.l.l.l..,''

''L?''

'' . .li.''

''Like?''

''That's right! Like, Uh.. Um.. Did you l. .like., me?''

''...,'' an awkward silence filled the room.

''Len, of course i like you. How could i did not like you? I mean you're my only bestie'' Rin said while smiling.

''Rin,'' Len blushed harder and harder, And he stood up from his chair and stands up before Rin. He was way taller than her. Obviously she was now relized that he liked her all this time. And it's time for confessing was over.

Len leaned down and down as he reached the same height Rin has. With some kind of strenght,

Len bought the two of them a kiss in the lips.

* * *

**Sora : Uh.. That's for it! The chapter one, DONT BLAME ME IF ITS TOO SHORT! PLEASE DONT KILL ME X_X**

**Lena-sama****: They finally get me out from my rehearsal -.-**

**Akari-sama : So..Uh.. PLEASE R&R! SORRY THERES NO RAIDANE-SAN HERE TT^TT**

**Janken-sama : SeeU later!**

**Kana-chan : YOU'RE SERIOUSLY FORGETTING ME, DOUCHEBAGS!**

**Sora : WE DON'T NEED YOU. GET. IT.?**

**Kana-chan : Y..Yes, Sora.. *begs down for mercy***

**Lena-sama : Anyway, please R&R or there's no chapter two!**

**Janken-sama : Please review and choose one of this choices :**

**A. RINLEN ON A DATE**

**B. NERU CRASHES IN**

**C. RINLEN ON A WALK**

**D. NOTHING**

**Sora : I beg you, don't choose B!**

**Lena-sama : Sora, it's gonna be no fun if there's no trouble in the chapter. Better choose B.**

**Kana-chan : I BETTER CHOOSE D!**

**Sora : WHAT DID YOU SAY, GET OUT OF MY BED, YOU TRASH SHRIMP! *THROWS HAMMER***

**Janken-sama : Uh.. See you guys then! Eheheh,,''**


End file.
